Would You Really Do That?
by It'sawhisper
Summary: Hermione and Ginny throw a surprise party for Fred and George. I planned on entering this in the Twin Exchange April Challenge, but I don't know.....


A/N: This is for the April Challenge on the Twin Exchange.

Prompt: An explosion

Pairing: Fred/ Hermione

Qoute: "Move, or I'll move you myself, and it won't be pretty!"

Theme: April Fools' Day

So, here I go.

~?~

Ginny Weasley and Hermione Granger were in the Room of Reqirument in Hoqwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry setting up for Ginny's older twin brother's suprise birthday party.

Fred and George Weasley had surivied the War along with the rest of the Weasley family, Hermione, and Harry. Some friends of the family didn't make it, but Fred and George had made everyone feel better by pranking one another.

So, Ginny, in gratitude had decicded that she and Hermione would throw a suprise birthday party for them.

"Ginny, can you hand me those red ribbons?" Hermione asked the red head. Ginny noddded and climbed off the latter she was standing on.

Bending over to pick up the ribbons, Ginny heard a small explosion come from under the floor.

"Hermione, did you hear that?" Hermione looked at Ginny, and then turned back to the paper lion Dean had made for them.

"Hear what, Ginny?" the older witch asked.

Ginny looked up at her with worried eyes. "The explosion?"

Hermione's eyes flicked around towards Ginny. "No,"

"Well, come on, let's go see what happened!" Ginny shouted as she ran out the door.

Hermione nodded swiftly and jumpped off the ladder, she was only standing on the third step. Running out of the door, Hermione saw Peeves getting ready to fill water buckets that he used to scare off First Years.

"Peeves stop it right now!" Hermione yelled at the polterologist. Peeves grinned wickedly and sang, "Hermione, Hermione, you should know better, dear, by now then to tell me to stop pranking people, and expessally ickle Firsties."

Hermione pulled out her wand and said, "Don't make me call Proffesor McGonagall."

Peeves laughed and flew off, leaving his water buckets behind. Hermione sighed and ran to catch up with Ginny, who was already at the stairs waiting for her.

The two girls ran down the stairs and ran straight into the twins.

"Did you hear that?!" Ginny asked Fred. Fred stared at his sister for a second before turning to George.

"George," Fred said. "Did we hear that explosion?" George turned and facd his brother.

"Of course we did brother. We set off some of our Weasley Wizard Wheezes' fireworks."

Hermione looked between the two of them and turned to Ginny. " Are they okay?"

Ginny shook her head. "Hermione this is not good. Something's wrong." Hermione nodded her head before she heard laughing.

Both Hermione's and Ginny's head turned to look at Fred and George. They were doubled over laughing.

"What's so funny George?" GInny asked her brother. George replied while gasping for breath. "We...Got....You....Two....So....Good!" The twins laughing died down and Hermione said, "Come on Ginny, we have to go finish our work."

Ginny shook her head at Hermione. "No, I want to know why these two jesters set off fireworks in the castle. Mum told them that if they got detention one more time, they would be sent home. And they couldn't run the shop for the whole summer!"

"Ginny. Come on!" Hermione yelled at the younger witch. Ginny shook her head. Hermione pulled out her wand and pointed it at Ginny. "Move, or I'll move you myself, and it won't be pretty!"

Ginny turned away from her brother and faced Hermione, looking scared.

"You have to be kidding Hermione! You wouldn't do that!" Hermione ignored her and nodded her head slowly, her wand still trained Ginny.

Ginny waved goodbye to the twins and walked to catch up with Hermione.

The two walked back to the Room of Requirment to finish decorating it for the party. Ginny turned to Hermione and asked, "Would you really had moved me if I hadn't gone?"

Hermione kept her face foward and replied. "April Fools,"

~/~

So yeah, I think this was off topic alot..... Review anyway.


End file.
